board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Ed Bellis' Top 250 Video Game Songs (2010)
A list started by Ed Bellis in the end of September 2010. Preface I too have caught the LIST BUG. At any rate, it's time for my semi-annual VGMusic ranking, no? That said this is TOTALLY UNPREDICTABLE and MASSIVELY AWESOME. Also I upped the number of songs significantly this year, mostly because there's too much good VGMusic out there to try and whittle down to just 100 songs. That and I really like typing. As usual, each song will have its composer and a brief writeup of borderline quality. Enjoy! The Ranking! '250. Awakening Will (Mega Man Zero 2)' Composer: Ippo Yamada http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xZkb6QHKSUc&fmt=18 The ending song, a remix of sorts of the game's opening song (called “Departure”). Takes the original and turns into something sad, like Zero is reflecting on the game's events. And you can reflect too~ 249. Hubris (Soul Calibur II) Composer: Junichi Nakatsuru http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xo1oH8berJ0&fmt=18 Recommended to me by Twilight the Fox. A slow-paced but purposeful track, like a killer encircling its prey. 248. Stage 1 & 5 (Journey to Silius) Composers: Nobuyuki Hara, Shinichi Seya, Naoki Kodaka http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iwn-9IiO3MM&fmt=18 The first (of many) chiptune(s) on the list. This track is energetic, but it's got this suspenseful undercurrent to it as well. 247. X vs. Zero (Mega Man X5) Composers: Naoto Tanaka, Naoya Kamisaka, Takuya Miyawaki http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_eFI0UFfAJE&fmt=18 Less tawk more RAWK. A really intense track that doesn't let up from the moment it starts. 246. No Doubt Get Loud (beatmania IIDX 10th Style) “Composer”: Asletics http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q_e3-9Yq-UE&fmt=18 Oh man. I tried and tried to justify putting this song on the list at all, but I really can't. It's so absolutely cheesy and awful that it becomes an almost Zen-like experience. WHY NOT SUCK MY BOOTY 245. Future Tense (Tempest 2000) Composer: Imagetic Design, Inc. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rm8eNPliPdU&fmt=18 Stellar techno, with all kinds of weird voice samples and crazy crap going on. It doesn't ever feel cluttered, though; everything works together really well. 244. Enter the Vertex (Conker's Bad Fur Day) Composer: Robin Beanland http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=21N06eEE9SQ&fmt=18 Some creepy atonality (is that even a word) going on here. Harsh noises and sudden sounds are used to MAXIMUM EFFECT. 243. Megalomania (Live A Live) Composer: Yoko Shimomura http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6rf8Dj7PRAI&fmt=18 The best track from a pretty nifty Shimomura soundtrack. A nice rip-roarin' SNES boss theme. 242. Building Mode 3 (The Sims) Composer: Jerry Martin http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=29xSd-Soezs&fmt=18 A great piano piece; nice, soothing, and wistful. Doesn't really conjure up images (to me, at least) of building things, but hey, whatever. 241. The Liberation of Gracemeria (Ace Combat 6) Composer: Keiki Kobayashi http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4HGQS5XSoJ4&fmt=18 This song took a long time to grow on me – originally I thought the buildup took too long and wasn't worth it, and I still think it overstays its welcome. But the substantial part of the song is just too good that I'm willing to overlook it. 240. Final Destination (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Composer: still don't know ! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eyoR-Pg6o0c&fmt=18 Speaking of overlooking flaws... this song really veers into WALL OF NOISE territory a bit too much, especially right before the loop. But as with Liberation of Gracemeria, the main melody/motif/whatever you want to call it is excellent, and it brings the rest of the song up. 239. Yehat (Star Control II) Composer: Eric Berge, I think http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uOE-vVuBXKE&fmt=18 This weird-ass song is the first of many on this list I got from people's recommendations in my “post a song and I'll rate it” topic. There's some nifty synthesizer parts and some awesome bass and a great melody to boot. Plus... pterodactyls, apparently. 238. Theme of Crisis Core “Under the Apple Tree” (Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII) Composer: Takeharu Ishimoto http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eb6MF0IfsvQ&fmt=18 A melancholy acoustic guitar-based piece. A tad repetitive, but it still manages to pack a lot of emotion into its timeframe. 237. Shadow Boss (Double Dragon 2) Composer: Kazunaka Yamane http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J1x1Ao6CxyA&fmt=18 A chiptune for the final boss of the game. It's got a nice, subtle driving momentum to it. 236. Rhea's Garden (Atlantis II) Composer: Pierre Esteve http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OV7IX84b38o&fmt=18 This song always reminded me of Baba Yetu, with its world music-esque singing and general soothing vibe. Unlike Baba Yetu, however, Rhea's Garden is a little sadder. ???. Another Winter (Scott Pilgrim vs. The World) Composer: Anamanaguchi http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1WpzCiLIiCo&fmt=18 Anamanaguchi uses NES samples combined with guitar riffs to produce a distinctive sound. Another Winter is the first stage theme IIRC, and it's a nice uplifting and rollicking song. Would have been placed right around this point, actually! 235. assemble (Senko no Ronde) Composer: Yasuhisa Watanabe http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=acRInv4PwdE&fmt=18 By all rights this track should be much higher. It does everything remarkably well – there's great percussion and the semi-vocals work great. But it's just... I dunno, missing something. It's still a great track, but that's why it's not higher, I suppose. 234. system0 (Umineko no naku koro ni 1) Composer: -45 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=93VODUlLuRk&fmt=18 Loud, harsh, and at times abrasive – that's -45's trademark. system0 actually does these things well, starting off with crazy suspense and then going full-tilt into insanity. 233. The Man with the Machine Gun (Final Fantasy VIII) Composer: Nobuo Uematsu http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3jho-peCAKs&fmt=18 This song is full of energy, but it's not overly intense – in fact, it's kind of uplifting in a strange, subtle way. 232. Freedom (Mega Turrican) Composer: Chris Hulsbeck http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bVTNkkQl4IA&fmt=18 The ending theme to the game. Nice and inspirational, like, “Hey! You did a great job! Now you get to go home and listen to these sweet Genesis synths.” 231. Ice Cap Zone Act 1 (Sonic 3 & Knuckles) Composers: Jun Senoue, Tetsuyuki Maeda, Masaru Setsumaru, Tomonori Sawada, Masayuki Nagao, Sachio Ogawa, Howard Drossin http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hYxlqTpZ-24&fmt=18 A deserving classic. Great for getting you pumped and for snowboarding down a mountain of ice. 230. Chai Kingdom (Super Mario Land) Composer: Hirokazu Tanaka http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oUGPr9zlXPo&fmt=18 Remember when I said I was a sucker for Asian-themed songs? This is another deserving classic. Fear the processing power of the GAME BOY 229. Smiles and Tears (Earthbound) Composers: Akio Ohmori, Ritsuo Kamimura, Keiichi Suzuki, Hirokazu Tanaka http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ydy2QEvtR1M&fmt=18 A very emotional credits song. It's slow-paced and certainly takes its time progressing, but that works out well. Also best random vocal sample ever. 228. Theme of Hakan (Super Street Fighter IV) Composer: Hideyuki Fukusawa http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OzJQ4p_I-EE&fmt=18 What a strange song. It manages to combine Parisian cafe music, some accordian-type instrument, weird singing, and a bizarre spring sound effect. And you know what? It all works. 227. Shin Onigashima (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Composer: Masafumi Takada http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=45JS6hA0Mcc&fmt=18 I've really cooled off on the Brawl soundtrack, as is evidenced by Shin Onigashima, once my favorite song from the game's 200+ tracks. It's still a great piece though, full of excellent guitar shredding and intensity. 226. Halo (Halo) Composers: Martin O'Donnell, Michael Salvatori http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M0mQk7JEVq4&fmt=18 The original Halo theme. Like a lot of my favorites, there's some nifty percussion and a nice fusion of instruments – in this case, tribal with orchestral. 225. Fires of Hokkai (Undefined Fantastic Object) Composer: ZUN http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bdmDGphX9vE&fmt=18 I don't like some Touhou stuff, in large part because it's so overwhelming and CUHRAZY. But this is proof positive that you can be intense without being fast-paced. Like Hubris, it uses its slower pace well. The beginning is awesome and even the standard TOUHOU HORNZ are done excellently. 224. Sunset Park Act 3 (Sonic Triple Trouble) Composer: “SEGA” http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dot0iGpUL5I&fmt=18 A great Game Gear chiptune. It's fast and FURIOUS with a great melody to boot. 223. Fury Sparks (Tales of Vesperia) Composers: Motoi Sakuraba, Hibiki Aoyama http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wwH1hPMyVZU&fmt=18 Congrats to Motoi SAKURABAAAAAAAA for finally making it onto my list! (assuming he didn't do Final Destination) This is a kickass battle-type theme that's actually not too cluttered, with a solid and discernible riff throughout. Good stuff. 222. Stage 7 (Fate) (R-Type Delta) Composers: Haruhiko Kuroiwa, Eisaku Nambu, Hirosi Ebihara, Keiji Ueki http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X_nMfpgAvuU&fmt=18 This is kind of like a dirge with a beat. I keep picturing a boat taking warriors into Valhalla or something. About halfway through the song it really intensifies without even changing much. 221. Boss Theme (Sonic Spinball) Composer: Howard Drossin http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ugb9vGsbznU&fmt=18 Wigs recommended this to me in my topic. I grew up playing this game but never really paid attention to the boss theme (probably because I was too busy trying not to get my ass handed to me). It uses the sometimes abrasive Genesis chip really well, being a little abrasive but still very listenable. 220. At Toyotsu-Chou, Suita City... (King of Fighters Maximum Impact) Composer: Toshikazu Tanaka http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tFOqKZUCexo&fmt=18 Piano and guitar normally goes together pretty well, and this is no exception. Loops one time too many, but I try not to hold that against a song. 219. Onward to Grasstown (Cave Story) Composer: Pixel http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kPjpng9iHAc&fmt=18 A fun, rollicking piece with great buildup from a minimal melody to something that blossoms like a flower in a sea of AWESOME. 218. Time Circuits (Chrono Trigger) Composer: Yasunori Mitsuda http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wg513kMhnNs&fmt=18 This used to be my favorite Chrono Trigger song (spoilers: it's not any more). It's still got the same old awesome, world-music-esque percussion and sitar-like main instrument... I just got a bit tired of it, I suppose. 217. Seymour Battle (Final Fantasy X) Composer: Nobuo Uematsu http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=srv8Jp1GwM8&fmt=18 The beginning notes let you know you're in for something special, and then the song kicks into OVERDRIVE. If this stuck with the beginning melody I would like it even more. 216. Ground Theme (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Composer: Koji Kondo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5vmK6q_gopo&fmt=18 Kondo here turns his most famous composition into something really sad and wistful, like looking back on an old photograph (which fits the stage it plays in). He squeezes even more life out of the classic Mario theme than I would have thought possible. 215. Those Who Succeeded (Valkyria Chronicles) Composer: Hitoshi Sakimoto http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=caR0qyLtr7E&fmt=18 An absolutely heart-wrenching, depressing song. This would pretty much be the ultimate game over theme. There's little bits of hope sparkled throughout, but in general the song's quite a downer. 214. Mask of the Sun (Ys IV: Mask of the Sun) Composers: K. Yoshiaki, H. Masanori, K. Miyoko, I. Naoyuki, E. Tomohiro, T. Hiroo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3vr8h3FlHJg&fmt=18 The title screen. Some nice rockin' SNES riffs here. A fitting opening to a WORLD OF ADVENTURE 213. Last Battle ~ T260G (SaGa Frontier) Composer: Kenji Ito http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LpmFXlJtOyk&fmt=18 More SNES goodness here, this time a final boss theme. An awesome bassline is the main draw here, though there's also a great melody as well. 212. Bombman Stage (Mega Man) Composer: Capcom Sound Team http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v59gzIZdfNQ&fmt=18 Catchy 8-bit pop. I can see some trashy singer Mer likes sampling this and running with it. 211. Forest Interlude (Donkey Kong Country 2) Composer: Dave Wise http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h0Mp8uMammw&fmt=18 Beautiful atmospheric track here. Like a lot of the DKC2 soundtrack, it uses environmental noises (in this case, chirping) to enhance the overall ambient effect. You could probably meditate to this. 210. Dr. Cossack Stage 2 (Mega Man 4) Composer: Capcom Sound Team http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3n5dSYCeoHI&fmt=18 Dr. Cossack stage theme move forward with pulsating rhythm ! Dr. Cossack stage theme good to tap feet to and also to get pumped ! In Soviet Russia, Dr. Cossack stage theme listens to you ! 209. Adlehyde Castle Town (Wild Arms: Alter Code F) Composer: Michiko Naruke http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mKrS9Tp0zj8&fmt=18 This is a song I associate 'sunrise' with: the opening notes are similar to starting the day, and the rest of the song also feels like exploration and awakening. 208. Lava Reef Zone (Sonic 3 & Knuckles) Composers: Jun Senoue, Tetsuyuki Maeda, Masaru Setsumaru, Tomonori Sawada, Masayuki Nagao, Sachio Ogawa, Howard Drossin http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wo_4R17gYSY&fmt=18 I love the little chime-type things in the main melody here. I don't even know what they are, but they pretty much make the song for me. That and traditionally rockin old-school Sonic percussion. 207. Not So Far Away (Ragnarok Online) Composer: SoundTEMP http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZyHEzkaHRa0&fmt=18 A pastoral song that goes through a lot of different changes but still maintains the same level of consistency. First heard this one in Rate the VGMusic, curiously enough. 206. The Moon-Dwelling Demon (Ar tonelico II) Composers: Ken Nakagawa, Daisuke Achiwa, Akira Tsuchiya http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BBIFaF8YjYc&fmt=18 Starts off kinda creepy (not like goldenslaughterer levels of creepy, but still pretty creepy), then that awesome trippy beat kicks in and it becomes this nice blend of intense and fun. 205. Hills of Radiant Wind (NieR) Composers: Keiichi Okabe, Kakeru Ishihama, Keigo Hoashi, Takafumi Nishimura http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R5mPCthvieI&fmt=18 This is how a good vocal song is done – the vocals blend seamlessly with the rest of the instruments, the percussion, that little piano, the whooshing effects, etc. Really gives off a feeling of serious questing. 204. Feldschlacht IV (SaGa Frontier II) Composer: Masashi Hamauzu http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2fifr8nwqwU&fmt=18 There's some interesting stuff going on here – the whole song has this weird muddled effect to it, which actually works out pretty well and gives it a nice feel (for once). The background percussion thing is overwhelming, but it's so good that it can afford to be. Really, this is a textbook song you'd think I wouldn't like, yet it breaks the rules in a good way. 203. Life (Umineko no naku koro ni 6) Composer: dai http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GbqYuTZFDKk&fmt=18 That piano is OUT OF CONTROL. dai, you are a madman. A fast-paced pianocentric tune with a great drumbeat, Life manages to conjure up different emotions as the song progresses. 202. Besaid Island (Final Fantasy X) Composer: Masashi Hamauzu http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rNRaXqbAuFE&fmt=18 In contrast with Feldschlacht IV, this Hamauzu piece is much more chill, conjuring images of rippling water and nightswimming and crap like that. 201. Scrap I/O (Neotokyo) Composer: Ed Harrison http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D5byxSgCDDo&fmt=18 There's more to this OST than Tin Soldiers! Scrap I/O is, like Tin Soldiers, a frenetic, crazy song that starts off relatively calm and then ends up all over the place. Lots of nifty sounds in here. '200. Requiem (Umineko no naku koro ni 1) Composer: dai http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w_o6Tpk8M1E&fmt=18 In the same vein as Those Who Succeeded, Requiem is a heartbreaking piece that manages to be quietly inspirational at the same time. '''199. Title (Journey to Silius) Composers: Nobuyuki Hara, Shinichi Seya, Naoki Kodaka http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WDH5Mfn0wdc&fmt=18 God what a kickass soundtrack. I love how all these random 8-bit games have these amazing soundtracks out of literally nowhere. This has that forward momentum to it that a lot of songs try to replicate. '''198. New York Night (Driver) Composer: Allister Brimble http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4JhpDC4Lj44&fmt=18 This would be the perfect opening to some cheesy 80s cop drama. 'A hard-boiled man... for a hard-boiled city.' '''197. The Original (Guilty Gear X) Composer: Daisuke Ishiwatari http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6n1PUfyITKM&fmt=18 Dat saxophone. An unusual Guilty Gear song in the sense that it's not just wailing guitars, this one actually seems... pleasant and enjoyable to listen to. (also subscribe to this Youtube channel if you haven't already, it's good stuff) '''196. Rave On (killer7) Composer: Masafumi Takada http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eeye-nR1GxI&fmt=18 According to KCF the reason this song is so popular is because of the context of the scene it plays in. Having never gotten that far in the game, I can't judge it on that, but I can judge it as a standalone piece, and it's awesome. It's club music with a great melody and a nice edge to it. '''195. Best of Times (World of Goo) Composer: Kyle Gabler http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=01Ohnhakw3w&fmt=18 Some songs just seem to defy categorization, and Best of Times is one of them. Apparently this song uses like chairs and boxes or some crap for percussion, and manages to combine that sound with singing/chanting to create this crazy, otherworldly, inspirational effect. '''194. UNATCO Return (Deus Ex) Composers: Alexander Brandon, Michiel Van Den Bos http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N587yNNEpBM&fmt=18 Blah, terrible link quality. Anyway, this is a techno-ish piece that seems to be a medley of different sub-pieces throughout the area, kinda like Hyrule Field. It starts off intense and then gets a tad calmer (yet more sinister) as it progresses towards the end. '''193. Title (Solstice) Composer: Tim Follin http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ypNPxwnppU0&fmt=18 From a technical level this song is absolutely amazing. The things it does and the places it goes with the NES soundchip are just incredible. From an emotional level it lacks that certain 'spark' that would cause me to rank it higher, but it's still an awesome song regardless. '''192. The Second Tower (Ar tonelico II) Composers: Ken Nakagawa, Daisuke Achiwa, Akira Tsuchiya http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4W3LSP-vCdU&fmt=18 Another song that seems to defy classification. It takes a variety of instruments and even some slight vocals and blends them all together seamlessly with a fantastic melody. Also is that some PAN FLUTE I hear. Badass. '''191. Gang-Plank Galleon (Donkey Kong Country) Composers: Dave Wise, Eveline Fischer, Robin Beanland http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lS7_tcwsj4E&fmt=18 Starts off all folksy and piratey, then becomes this head-banging SNES rock riff. Very fitting for a final boss. '''190. Sacrifice Part Three (Seiken Densetsu III) Composer: Hiroki Kikuta http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8W1_UpBH6yw&fmt=18 An epic eight-minute long (well, four minutes with a loop) battle theme that goes through numerous different phases. It's got that awesome... snare drum thing? In the background the whole time. '''189. Anu Orta Veniya (Panzer Dragoon Orta) Composer: Eri Itoh http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gIwrT50SIS4&fmt=18 The vocals in this are a huge turnoff for a lot of people, especially at the beginning, where they are admittedly a bit obnoxious. But as the song kicks into the main section, they flow together incredibly well with the sweeping instrumentals and transport you into ANOTHER WORLD OF FANTASTICALITY '''188. Clap & Walk (Ragnarok Online II) Composer: Yoko Kanno http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ImdjNeH310w&fmt=18 Okay, this is definitely Yoko Kanno. This is basically like Layton music if Layton music was played at a folk festival with polka and chips. Lots of beatboxing and breakdancing. Just listen to it. >_> '''187. Hag 1 (Banjo-Tooie) Composer: Grant Kirkhope http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dhO3vdXQwIU&fmt=18 Banjo-Tooie's soundtrack suffered from overdoing brass instruments, but in this, the final battle theme, it actually works out well. When the drumbeat kicks in near the beginning, it's one of those OH **** moments, and the song keeps going up from there. '''186. Bubbleman Stage (Mega Man 2) Composer: Capcom Sound Team http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ljSAvJj61aw&fmt=18 My favorite Robot Master theme from Mega Man 2 (but not my favorite Robot Master theme overall!), Bubbleman is catchy and fun. If chiptunes were seasons, it would be spring! '''185. Magical Dreamers (Chrono Cross) Composer: Yasunori Mitsuda http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gi4wQLTIqdg&fmt=18 Some nice distorted guitar effects at the beginning, and then it segues into this awesome, jaunty, folksy tune, all with the guitar playing its excellent melody. '''184. Swift Horse (Shadow of the Colossus) Composer: Kow Otani http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iRqfpmzofno&fmt=18 First heard this in KP's old top vgmusic list and it's stuck with me ever since. Gives off vibes of being a tragic march, like one is walking towards their inevitable fate of doom. '''183. Ending and Credits (Ninja Gaiden Shadow) Composer: Tecmo Sound Team http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=giu-NkRqRZw&fmt=18 Technically it's two songs, but I hope you lovely people don't mind. The Ending bit is 50 seconds and it's a nice, somber piece, but the real meat here is the Credits, which is this great, powerful melody that could easily fit right at home with modern guitars and such. '''182. Silent Hill (Silent Hill) Composer: Akira Yamaoka http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_EN-_1OGtUY&fmt=18 Conveys the mood of 'completely creepy and overwhelming' perfectly. I love those warbly guitar things that blare out the main melody. '''181. Slippin' Away (Battle Gear 4) Composers: Kemmei Adachi, Manabu Abe http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L8tm_JLgC1c&fmt=18 A nice, inspirational, rockin' guitar piece. Uses the guitar sounds well, in large part because the main theme is awesome. '''180. Theme of Zangief (Marvel Superheroes vs. Street Fighter) Composers: Yuki Iwai, Yuko Kadota http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3BBRVyeZu5A&fmt=18 This song is basically what they'd play for Russian wrestling matches (which fits Zangief) – you can easily picture some burly, hairy man in spandex walking out leisurely while this song plays (and that's a good thing!). '''179. Melody of Aqua (The Seventh Seal) Composer: Yasunori Mitsuda http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z9VhdKtaT5Y&fmt=18 More fluffy Mitsuda noodling for your pleasure. Melody of Aqua is a soothing track that really paints a great picture of relaxation. '''178. Crucifix Held Close (Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin) Composers: Michiru Yamane, Yuzo Koshiro http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n7r8i3g4xwY&fmt=18 A nice and intense song that used those weird, sometimes tinny DS sounds well. It's got that trademark Castlevania gothic style and is the best rendition of this song (which is apparently a recurring trademark of the series) I've heard. '''177. Ken (Street Fighter II) Composer: Capcom Sound Team/Alph Lyla http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xlvWH4os__k&fmt=18 The best of the eight classic Street Fighter themes (suck it, Guile's Theme). Ken's theme fits his character: guitars, some loud saxophone thing, and an in-your-face melody. '''176. Bustle of the Capital (Final Fantasy XI) Composer: Naoshi Mizuta http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b6Rzo_Rju_I&fmt=18 '???. Twin Dragons (Scott Pilgrim vs. The World) Composer: Anamanaguchi http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gs47P1eD36U&fmt=18 One thing you will all learn from this list: I'm a sucker for Asian-themed tracks. This fuses some Eastern influence with the traditional Anamanaguchi sound. Probably would have been... in the 170s or so. '175. Reflection into the EDEN (beatmania IIDX 14 Gold) Composer: Nekomata Master http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XchjABQNXhw&fmt=18 A nice, soothing song with – eventually – bagpipes. Nekomata Master somehow pulls this off. '''174. Compression of Time (Final Fantasy VIII) Composer: Nobuo Uematsu http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l75zjpDpAWs&fmt=18 Some nifty horn-type effects here, producing a strange and surreal song that's meant to draw you in. Kinda minimalist, but very effective. Used to like this one a lot more than I do, but it's still great. '''173. Battle of the Holy (Castlevania Adventure) Composer: Konami Kukeiha Club http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X3NtGrZ_RpQ&fmt=18 A catchy Game Boy song that, like Crucifix Held Close, manages to really peg the Castlevania series' dark, gothic undertones while still being earwormy as all hell. '''172. Death from Above (Jets'n'Guns) Composer: Machinae Supremacy http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eZJuXM0tGFk&fmt=18 Jets'n'Guns is one of those soundtracks that I always forget about when thinking of my favorites. MaSu do an amazing job there, and with this song in particular they create this fast-paced, frenzied atmosphere with some high-pitched chiptune-type samples and some great hard rock instrumentals. '''171. Ending (Super Mario World) Composer: Koji Kondo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f0muXjuV6cc&fmt=18 Oh lawd is that sum RAGTIME. A cheery ending tune that never fails to put a smile on my face, especially with the last part. Jazz hands! '''170. Snowy Scenery (Shenmue) Composer: Ryuji Iuchi http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mORD3ntZlT4&fmt=18 A sad song that conjures up images of winter and change and crap like that. Surprised this one has never made it into a VGMC. '''169. Theme of Majin's Flute (Professor Layton and the Specter's Flute) Composer: guessing Tomohito Nishiura http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VUw7ND1qYxE&fmt=18 This piece meanders a bit more than, say, Theme of the Last Time Travel, but as a result it feels more jaunty and... peppy, I guess you'd say. Reminds me of a NIGHT ON THE TOWN WITH PROFESSOR LAYTON WHO WANTS SOME OF THIS '''168. Odin Sphere's Theme -Shanachie Version- (Odin Sphere) Composer: “Basiscape” http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T4z7w1xU4vQ&fmt=18 More good vocal songs I JUST CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF THEM. This is nice and haunting, using the vocals and some nice echo effects to create this otherworldly vibe. About halfway through there's a drumbeat that kicks in in place of the vocals and the song just keeps transitioning beautifully. '''167. Mortal Stampede (Umineko no naku koro ni 4) Composer: dai http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qEMLNCTkzdM&fmt=18 BRASS MOUNTAIN MAYHEM up in here. Unlike the crappy Banjo-Tooie brass, this actually sounds like actual brass instruments. >_> It's an intense 'battle'-type song that keeps changing and constantly keeps you interested. '''166. Route 209 (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Composer: Shogo Sakai http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_RlpfDOe-eU&fmt=18 Of all the Brawl songs, this one's stuck with me the most. I constantly describe it as 'feeling like going home' – it just has that Earthbound-esque vibe of home and comfort with a touch of wistfulness. Ace work from Sakai-sama~ '''165. Kaine/Escape (NieR) Composers: Keiichi Okabe, Kakeru Ishihama, Keigo Hoashi, Takafumi Nishimura http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q9F4rGxr9w4&fmt=18 This is the first NieR song I've heard where that 'Enhanced' playlist doesn't actually enhance the song for me and in fact makes it worse. >_> Anyway, this is relatively low-key and is a tough song to describe (WHAT A TOUGH); most of the NieR soundtrack creates this unique soundscape that just needs to be listened to to experience, this song included. '''164. Main Theme (Myst IV) Composer: Jack Wall http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yXu6ZYy2WLg&fmt=18 I honestly didn't realize how many vocal songs were on this list. This starts off low-key but suspenseful, and eventually it goes into OVERDRIVE MODE, where everything justg ets ratcheted up to 11. '''163. break through the parallel (Emil Chronicle Online) Composers: ACE (Tomori Kudo, CHiCO, Kenji Hiramatsu) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e_B0C0cangA&fmt=18 This song comes down to whether or not you like that weird main instrument. I think it works great here, but I understand if people would disagree – it's got a strange, sometimes shrill sound. The main melody here is just so happy and good. '''162. Battle with the Devil (Tsugunai: Atonement) Composer: Yasunori Mitsuda http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BiUInHLbf_Q&fmt=18 Surprised this one didn't do better in VGMC4 – I expected it to be a 'sleeper hit.' Ah well. Another Mitsuda gem, this reminds me of Astaroth from Shadow Hearts: Covenant in that it's slower-paced yet full of MENACE. '''161. Fear Factory (Donkey Kong Country) Composers: Dave Wise, Eveline Fischer, Robin Beanland http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xYLnYbu__28&fmt=18 My favorite song from the original DKC. Like the majority of DKC songs, it uses environmental effects to enhance the piece, in this case industrial percussion. '''160. Warrior's Whistle (Wild Arms) Composer: Michiko Naruke http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gBtkd-3S7-0&fmt=18 I'm realizing I like a lot of these slow-paced, menacing songs. Warrior's Whistle sounds like, again, something to listen to while stalking prey. Plus AWESOME WHISTLING '''159. The Synapse (Deus Ex) Composers: Alexander Brandon, Michiel Van Den Bos http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9FZ-12a3dTI&fmt=18 Nice FRESH BEATZ here. This song is basically a funky, hip-hop-esque good time. '''158. Spark Mandrill (Mega Man X) Composers: Setsuo Yamamoto, Makoto Tomozawa, Yuki Iwai, Yuko Takehara, Toshihiko Horiyama http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CYdSLaVu9p4&fmt=18 Hardcore SNES synths afoot! Spark Mandrill could easily be remade with electric guitars (and probably has been remade with electric guitars) and nobody would bat an eye. Great melody, solid presentation. '''157. River of Souls (Turok 2) Composer: Darren Mitchell http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e9nVxi-4dQE&fmt=18 A subtle song here – very menacing, but with slight touches of hope that emerge every so often. That trademark Turok 2 percussion keeps the song moving, and those strange horns exemplify a feeling of being trapped. '''156. Hydrocity Zone Act 2 (Sonic 3 & Knuckles) Composers: Jun Senoue, Tetsuyuki Maeda, Masaru Setsumaru, Tomonori Sawada, Masayuki Nagao, Sachio Ogawa, Howard Drossin http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RPYzgCI6Q1I&fmt=18 I absolutely love the main melody here and the places this song takes it. Hydrocity Act 1 is so forgettable and it's surprising that they were able to get such a stellar melody out of it. '''155. Main Theme (Lost Odyssey) Composer: Nobuo Uematsu http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KNa1W9cj8NA&fmt=18 I don't normally like 'militaristic' songs. This is an exception, mostly because of the clarity of the melody (I like melodies if you couldn't tell). The singing is used particularly well also. '''154. My Home, Sweet Home (Final Fantasy V) Composer: Nobuo Uematsu http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QU7W_bC11-4&fmt=18 If Route 209 feels like 'going home,' this track feels like 'being home'. It perfectly evokes – for me, at least – the feeling and comfort of being in a warm and safe place. '''153. Schumacher Fly (Dynamite Headdy) Composer: Nazo^2 Suzuki http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_YKrjwN8Bw&fmt=18 A nice, soaring song that captures feelings of flying around through the air and being 'free.' Catchy and uses the Genesis chip well. '''152. dir (Umineko no naku koro ni 4) Composer: dai http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0_VTvrHDDd8&fmt=18 A sad yet kinda uplifting piano song that, as Angelo said and I agree with, seems to be about persevering through the odds and overcoming adversity. '''151. Ocean (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Composers: Kenta Nagata, Hajime Wakai, Toru Minegishi, Koji Kondo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0i7NMUoATr8&fmt=18 The reason I didn't mind sailing in Wind Waker was solely because of this music. It truly captures the feeling of going to new places and living for adventure. '150. LeMu ~The Legend of Lemuria~ (Ever17) Composer: KAORI http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dhv5b8u8nFE&fmt=18 Another great vocal song (see guys, they do exist!). This is – I think – the opening to Ever17, nd it's incredibly catchy and mysterious AT THE SAME TIME. Whoa. '149. The Big Game (Bully) Composer: Shawn Lee http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CZRXI8RAXXQ&fmt=18 Some songs get you pumped up. This song makes all those other songs look like Valium. The percussion is incredible here. '''148. Dr. Wily Stage 1 (Mega Man 2) Composer: Capcom Sound Team http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HFKtYCcMWT4&fmt=18 Hey, this used to be in my top 10. As I said elsewhere, I don't adore this any more, but I still think it's great and very deserving of 'classic' status – it's pretty much the crowning moment of this excellent soundtrack. '''147. Rockface Rumble (Donkey Kong Country 3 Advance) Composer: Dave Wise http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CCAGPhuDAtU&fmt=18 Dave Wise did an all-new soundtrack for the GBA version of DKC3, and it's actually a lot better than the one Eveline Fischer did for the SNES. This track is the highlight, a nice, energetic romp. '''146. Flight (Xenogears) Composer: Yasunori Mitsuda http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FW4wyglRl48&fmt=18 I'm assuming this song plays in some flying sections (hence the name), but I've always taken 'Flight' to also refer to inspirational moments, heart-filled moments, etc. Either way, it definitely fits. One of Mitsuda's best (and that's saying a lot!). '''145. Stage H (Wordtris) Composer: Paul Mogg http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lFp6B1QznuY&fmt=18 One of only two songs on this whole list that weren't on Youtube before I uploaded them. The Wordtris soundtrack is basically Russian carnival music, but this song stands out above the rest for having awesome ASIAN INFLUENCEZ. '''144. Zero-Two (Kirby 64) Composer: Jun Ishikawa, Hirokazu Ando http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BwpLSiplyYc&fmt=18 I fluctuate on Zero-Two a lot – sometimes I'm really into it, sometimes I'm not, and when I made this list I was really into it. Basically this song is the theme of the end of the world and is not at all what you'd expect from a Kirby game. '''143. Emil/Karma (NieR) Composers: Keiichi Okabe, Kakeru Ishihama, Keigo Hoashi, Takafumi Nishimura http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ReAe0JMXdmI&fmt=18 Like Kaine/Escape, this NieR track is tough to describe because it's so unique. Unlike Kaine/Escape, it's a lot more intense, and the plaintive vocals really hit a chord of desperation, like it's the last stand. '''142. Blue Water, Blue Sky (Guilty Gear X) Composer: Hiroshi Seiyama http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2JxKa_A7PK8&fmt=18 Normally I don't go for the whole LOUD GUITARS thing, but Blue Water Blue Sky just does it right. Maybe it's because the main melody is so good, maybe it's because it doesn't really feel too cluttered or anything. Probably both. '''141. Wandering Flame (Final Fantasy X) Composer: Masashi Hamauzu http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q2i6DNgHcrM&fmt=18 A gorgeous and evocative ambient track. I can picture this being played when someone is at the crossroads of an important decision. There's no beat that kicks in or awesome drumline, because there doesn't need to be – it's meant to be this way. '''140. Abandoned Memory (Mega Man 10) Composer: III http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L_wYkvqedI0&fmt=18 An awesome Dr. Wily stage theme that does what the best Wily themes do – convey a sense of intensity while still having a great tune. '''139. Courage and Pride (Chrono Trigger) Composer: Yasunori Mitsuda http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TykpyrHAZpw&fmt=18 I've always had a soft spot for the Guardia Castle theme. I dunno, it's just perfectly indicative of its title and really exemplifies the feeling of HEROICALLY QUESTING. '''138. hikari (Umineko no naku koro ni 5) Composer: dai http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KtW05aTSbow&fmt=18 This is kinda similar to Happiness of Marionette in its instrument choices, but whereas Marionette is all about... well, happiness, hikari is about tenacity, hanging on by a thread. '''137. Suicide Mission (Mass Effect 2) Composer: Jack Wall http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VTsD2FjmLsw&fmt=18 A powerful song that, once again, perfectly exemplifies its title: it's something that brings to mind fighting against the odds. Great buildup here too. '''136. Rebirth (Umineko no naku koro ni 6) Composer: dai http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sGgnNl9zbuc&fmt=18 A remix of Hope (I think, I can never tell) that completely turns around the song and makes it both uplifting and kinda scary and uncertain. '''135. Far into the Sky (Brave Fencer Musashi) Composer: Tsuyoshi Sekito http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDD5RhpYHBc&fmt=18 The ending theme. I keep using the word 'inspirational,' but, well, a lot of these songs are! Far into the Sky uses nice brass and some weird flute-type thing really well. '''134. God's Footprints (Ar tonelico II) Composers: Ken Nakagawa, Daisuke Achiwa, Akira Tsuchiya http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fgpxamjfm18&fmt=18 Another 'inspirational' song, but this one isn't all grandiose; it's more quietly inspirational, like it motivates you to go out and change the world by virtue of being AWESOME. >_> '''133. Ratchet & Courtney Battle (Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal) Composer: David Bergeaud http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1UNEwsoy1SM&fmt=18 An intense song with weird samples that gets all DISCHORDANT near the loop, but hey, it works. Shouldn't have beaten Mining Melancholy (list spoilers), but it's still a good song. '''132. Jenova Absolute (Final Fantasy VII) Composer: Nobuo Uematsu http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9LsvIxgrOik&fmt=18 One of my favorite boss/final boss themes. Some FF7 tracks' samples grate on me, but with Jenova Absolute they work pretty well. '''131. Snakeman Stage (Mega Man 3) Composer: Capcom Sound Team http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cPNaQEjgXyY&fmt=18 A great, catchy Robot Master theme. The second best (list spoilers) from another outstanding Mega Man soundtrack. '''130. World Revolution (Chrono Trigger) Composer: Yasunori Mitsuda http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ojQAmkL2NXc&fmt=18 Another awesome 'final battle' song. World Revolution is just absolute desperation, trying to hold onto hope when everything seems like it's ruined. '''129. Time of the Dreamwatch (Chrono Cross) Composer: Yasunori Mitsuda http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JW26ZBQ4MHA&fmt=18 Dreamwatch is a nice, rousing (see, I didn't use 'inspirational' that time!) medley of Chrono songs plus some original stuff. It all blends together seamlessly. '''128. Battle with Dialga (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2) Composers: Arata Iiyoshi, Atsuhiro Ishizuna http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g2GLSOsscI4&fmt=18 Who would have expected the Mystery Dungeon games to have such great soundtracks? Not me. This track is unique in that it's got that intense battle vibe, but it's not as in-your-face as, say, World Revolution is; it's got a subtle darkness at the edges, sure, but it's catchy and fun at the same time. '''127. Main Theme (Valkyria Chronicles) Composer: Hitoshi Sakimoto http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MP9rJdxmuQU&fmt=18 Another militaristic song I enjoy. The VC Main Theme is very sweeping and majestic, like opening up a WHOLE NEW WORLD TO EXPLORE. '''126. Las Vegas (Top Gear) Composer: Kemco Sound Team http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=45xpqOPbFdQ&fmt=18 This song needs to calm down ! It's a crazy SNES song with a stellar melody and awesome arpeggios (at least I think those are arpeggios, I dunno music terms too well). '''125. Temporal Tower (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2) Composers: Arata Iiyoshi, Atsuhiro Ishizuna http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bn6yNpgjfP8&fmt=18 A great song I first heard from Mycro. Great melody, kinda sad and catchy at the same time. '''124. Halo Theme Mjolnir Mix (Halo 2) Composers: Martin O'Donnell, Michael Salvatori http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=om0M6Ol8FjQ&fmt=18 The original Halo theme is good (see #226), but the addition of Steve Vai on guitar really adds something special to the mix. That and I think there's some enhanced percussion and whatnot. '''123. Theme of Simon (Super Castlevania IV) Composers: Konami Kukeiha Club http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0KqUbTi6jN8&fmt=18 Theme of Simon has been redone a bunch throughout the series, but the original is still the best version I've heard. That SNES organ just can't be beat, and those opening notes (after the door shuts, I mean) are just killer. '''122. Summer Lights (Air) Composers: Shinji Orito, Magome Togoshi, Jun Maeda http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-gBhihNzyd4&fmt=18 Summer Lights is a gorgeous piano and instrumental piece. I love that weird instrument that kicks in around the 1-minute mark; it really gives the song a nice pastoral feel. '''121. Theme from Battery (Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory) Composer: Amon Tobin http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=adh99_Q735w&fmt=18 A very unique song, one without a discernible melody (for once). It's all over the place and very trippy. '''120. Answer (Umineko no naku koro ni 2) Composer: dai http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7U209xHIvW8&fmt=18 Answer is a nice inspirational (lol) piano piece. Despite being almost all piano, it's great at getting you pumped up and ready to overcome the odds. '''119. Mutant's Forest (Jim Power in Mutant Planet) Composer: Chris Hulsbeck http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZF7snDHit60&fmt=18 First heard this during VGMC4 noms and I threw it a nom myself. It's an intense song that uses kinda shrill samples well and has, like a lot of Hulsbeck pieces, a great melody. '''118. Taking over the Halberd Composers: Jun Ishikawa, Dan Miyakawa http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zQEiCt0LtjQ&fmt=18 An intense fightin' SNES tune that plays when Kirby... takes over the Halberd. Much better than the crappy Brawl remix. '''117. Thanks for Being Born (Umineko no naku koro ni 3) Composer: dai http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xiHA7Aw2GiE&fmt=18 A piano-driven piece that has moments of being sad and moments of being uplifting. '''116. Heavy Arms (Airport) (Gundam Wing: Endless Duel) Composers: Hiroyuki Iwatsuki, Haruo Ohashi http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R1uJb6itOG8&fmt=18 I first heard a MIDI version of this song and fell in love with it, only to find that the actual version was every bit as good. Time to rock out to FIGHTAN GUNDAMZ '''115. Scene 7 (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2) Composer: Konami Sound Team http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfTrejmnbYo&fmt=18 I love how this song incorporates the motif of the Ninja Turtle theme while still ratcheting up the intensity and making something completely refreshing in the process. (Rare also managed to do this for the Goldeneye soundtrack.) '''114. Sky Chase Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 2) Composers: Masato Nakamura, Izuho Takeuchi http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0FCHk_gSwKo&fmt=18 This song fits its stage absolutely perfectly – it definitely evokes the feelings of soaring through the clouds, both in the game and out of it. '''113. Flight of the Bamboo Cutter ~ Lunatic Princess (Imperishable Night) Composer: ZUN http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pw2WQjqKpVM&fmt=18 The best Touhou song. Full of manic energy that doesn't get too overwhelming, it has calmer moments and more frenetic ones, but it all works really well. '''112. You Were There (Ico) Composers: Michiru Oshima, Steven Geraghty http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_x1sEH2ZHbA&fmt=18 I keep meaning to borrow Ico from a friend. At any rate, a beautiful and haunting vocal song that uses that echo effects and fadeouts and things of that nature to convey an otherworldly feel. Every time I listen to this I like it more and more, and if I made this list in a week I could see it being much higher. '''111. Zoo (Sleepwalker) Composer: Barry Leitch http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0CHaDBealPQ&fmt=18 Oh my god Angelo this link quality is abysmal. This was in VGMC3 and it actually did pretty well! It's a fun, catchy song with some great bass. '''110. Krook's March (Donkey Kong Country 2) Composer: Dave Wise http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5N0J0wygCZM&fmt=18 I honestly didn't appreciate Krook's March until I downloaded the OCRemix DKC2 project (which everyone should listen to, it's amazing). It's a kinda underrated gem in the soundtrack, and uses some great percussive effects to make this catchy military sound. '''109. Title (Mega Man 3) Composer: Capcom Sound Team http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kaXOuW0Nhvo&fmt=18 IIIIII AM MEGA MAAAAAAN I'M BLUUUUUEE AND CYAAAAAAN **** you, Brentalfloss. >_> '''108. Rhythm of Red (The Seventh Seal) Composer: Yasunori Mitsuda http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XUb-SLsjLMA&fmt=18 Latin vibez. If you like Vamo'alla Flamenco, give this one a listen – it uses similar effects and some flat-out awesome percussion. '''107. Endless Nine (Umineko no naku koro ni 4) Composer: dai http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Qs9EiK_JJE&fmt=18 Awesome “final boss” music. Creates this feeling of tension and buildup and MICROSOFT SAM WHAT. '''106. Marble Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog) Composer: Masato Nakamura http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LXukwNQG0uA&fmt=18 My favorite classic Sonic song is, oddly enough, one that wasn't on either of my first two lists. After hearing a bunch of remixes of it I grew to appreciate the awesome melody. '''105. Mission 2 ~ Kendhull Badlands (Project S-11) Composers: Jonne Valtonen, Aleksi Eeben http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v23dgFdccTE&fmt=18 Oh hey look at that sexy Youtube account. This is an amazing Game Boy Color chiptune that uses that Commodore 64-esque “cluster sound” (I don't really know how else to describe it) and makes this six-minute odyssey into the world of chiptunez. '''104. Eternity ~Memory of Lightwaves~ (Final Fantasy X-2) Composers: Noriko Matsueda, Takahito Eguchi http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F9ee_Ez6tFk&fmt=18 Damn it SilvaGunner, get unsuspended. Or unbanned. Whatever. Gorgeous piano song that manages to actually be better than anything I've heard from its prior installment! '''103. Dance of Pales (Castlevania: Symphony of the Night) Composer: Michiru Yamane http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ud9XqlWNg7k&fmt=18 A lovely and stately waltz that manages to be creepy and gothic while still maintaining its sense of ELEGANCE '''102. Valua City (Skies of Arcadia) Composers: Yutaka Minobe, Tatsuyuki Maeda http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vlJxG1FmMOU&fmt=18 An impossibly depressing track that actually doesn't use piano or strings! First heard this in Super Mario Bros. Z, but it's amazing as a standalone piece as well. '''101. Vendetta Preps (Bully) Composer: Shawn Lee http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M2qwkSgRtPw&fmt=18 WELL SHE WAS MORE LIKE A BEAUTY QUEEN FROM A MOVIE SCENE So it's a ripoff. So what? >_> '''100. The Great (Ragnarok Online) Composer: SoundTemP http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=glsYTLXmtCA&fmt=18 We have breached the top 100 with this piece. I said I was a sucker for Eastern themes, and this should prove that point: it's a traditional-sounding Asian song with awesome sounds and effects. Very chill, and a little sad. '''99. Credits (Perfect Dark) Composer: Grant Kirkhope http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zvHrea_qQuA&fmt=18 The best song from a game with a pretty good soundtrack. Credits takes the main theme used throughout the game and gives it the ol' hard rock treatment. '''98. Donkey Kong Rescued (Donkey Kong Country 2) Composer: Dave Wise http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cKXDcZC1MLk&fmt=18 If Krook's March is an underrated track from DKC2, then this one is virtually unknown – it's never made it into a VGMC, after all. This ending theme is celebratory and reflective. '''97. Mother 2 (Super Smash Bros. Melee) Composers: Hirokazu Ando, Tadashi Ikegami, Shogo Sakai, et al. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CGB1e9BABNM&fmt=18 I cannot believe this song was the alternate music to Onett, since it's worlds better than the actual Onett theme used. Takes the original Pollyanna and spruces it up, keeping the sad and hopeful tone. '''96. The Battle for Everyone's Souls (Persona 3) Composer: Shoji Meguro http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=adQRPhpaytA&fmt=18 The title is very apt here, since this song basically sounds like everything is ending and you're the last hope to save it. When the choir kicks in and they start singing The Poem for Everyone's Souls, it's fantastic. '''95. Plok's House (Venge Thicket) (Plok!) Composers: Geoff & Tim Follin http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1P6OgmDVuGo&fmt=18 A very fun, folksy romp through the world of PLOK. I love this soundtrack and this is IMO the best song from it. '''94. dead angle (Umineko no naku koro ni 1) Composer: zts http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SGwL97BRAOE&fmt=18 With all the Umineko tracks thus far, it dawns on me that this is the first zts piece I've included (but not the last SPOILERS). An incredibly atmospheric, suspenseful, and creepy piece. Would fit right at home on a Silent Hill OST. '''93. Final Boss (Solaris Phase 2) (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006) Composer: Tomoya Ohtani http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0qTys_j40zU&fmt=18 Like The Battle for Everyone's Souls, this is a suitably intense final boss theme; unlike the former, Solaris is a bit more fast-paced and less... subtle, I guess you'd say (and to be less subtle than Battle for Everyone's Souls takes skill >_>). '''92. Twilight Space (Super Bonk) Composers: Masaaki Nishizawa, Keiji Ueki, Kennosuke Suemura http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRTLF__1IpU&fmt=18 First heard this during VGMC4 and fell in love with it. Gotta love that SNES saxophone sample! Stellar melody too. '''91. Bloody Tears (Castlevania: Dracula X Chronicles) Composer: Akihiro Honda http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jnB25KVyynA&fmt=18 It's Bloody Tears, but with an enhanced synth type presentation. Really brings out the melody and the overall creepy and gothic feel of the original. '''90. EXEC_LINCA/. (Ar tonelico) Composer: Haruka Shimotsuki http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vRzULNib92E&fmt=18 My favorite Ar tonelico track. When I first heard this I honestly imagined as the trailer for a good version of Revenge of the Sith, that's how (to use a cliched term) “epic” it is. Everything flows together remarkably well. '''89. liberatedliberater (Umineko no naku koro ni 6) Composer: zts http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bM-Stt5Yq6o&fmt=18 UNTZ UNTZ UNTZ UNTZ UNTZ UNTZ '''88. Theme of Wolverine (Marvel vs. Capcom) Composers: Yuko Takehara, Masato Kouda http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_jyxYOnxq5M&fmt=18 This song has been in all three of my top 100s. And yet it's never caught on. Huh. A suitably pumped-up theme for a suitably pumped man. '''87. Din Don Dan Dan Fo (Ragnarok Online II) Composer: Yoko Kanno http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ae940xjLBIk&fmt=18 A great Celtic-styled song, full of energy. This one might actually get retired from VGMC4, and deservedly so. '''86. War Preparation (Muv-Luv Alternative) Composer: Hiriji Anze (even though Angelo has the composers as Minami Kuribayashi and Masaaki Endoh... hmm) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_dkj2JhNTg8&fmt=18 The Liberation of Gracemeria wishes it had buildup this good. When the song actually crescendoes and reaches its peak, it's pretty amazing – and the stuff before that is great too! '''85. Merlon (Ace Combat Zero) Composer: Tetsukazu Nakanishi http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CHlEPgi4Fro&fmt=18 Not all Ace Combat songs are in-your-face epic deals. This one's a tad slower-paced, but it's every bit as engaging; the methodical pace it goes at only adds to the intensity. '''84. Go Straight (Streets of Rage 2) Composer: Yuzo Koshiro http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JkXMjilK4K8&fmt=18 I'm pretty sure this is a bonus remix of the song featured in the game's sound test. Either way it sounds a lot better than the crappy in-game version. >_> Yuzo Koshiro knows how to bring awesome beats and jams to a track; the Streets of Rage soundtracks were notorious for this. '''83. Shadowlord's Castle/Roar (NieR) Composers: Keiichi Okabe, Kakeru Ishihama, Keigo Hoashi, Takafumi Nishimura http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8dotpvlUWF8&fmt=18 A slow and stately dirge-type track that, again, is intense without being over-the-top. '''82. Boomer Kuwanger (Mega Man X) Composers: Setsuo Yamamoto, Makoto Tomozawa, Yuki Iwai, Yuko Takehara, Toshihiko Horiyama http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_IVbuC1ZSs&fmt=18 I love that weird electronic beeping sound in the background; rather than being annoying, it serves as a kind of percussion and keeps the song flowing. Terrific, in-your-face melody. '''81. wingless (Umineko no naku koro ni 3) Composer: zts http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VghsnPpVz3g&fmt=18 Probably the most underrated Umineko track I can think of. wingless is a soft piano piece that's totally heartbreaking and sad. '''80. Unlimited SaGa Overture (Unlimited SaGa) Composer: Masashi Hamauzu http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ISDCvZpYaG0&fmt=18 Another track that's been in all 3 of my top 100s and has yet to catch on. Come on, people! This starts off kinda slow but then picks up rather quickly (the old 'Scars of Time' approach). '''79. Zero (Ace Combat Zero) Composer: Keiki Kobayashi http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2wiskH1UE4c&fmt=18 It took way too long to find a good link for this! Zero is a very unique song: it has that Ace Combat final mission epic feel to it, but it manages to combine Latin (like, Latin American) vibes and Latin (like, the dead language) chanting and pull it all off well. '''78. Bloody Tears (Super Castlevania IV) Composer: Konami Kukeiha Club http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QOWUSsFar-s&fmt=18 The best version of Bloody Tears (but the Dracula X Chronicles version is close!). Nails the tone and feel of how the track is supposed to sound perfectly. '''77. Ending BGM (Tetris Attack (Game Boy)) Composers: Yuka Tsujiyoko, Masaya Kuzume, Masaru Tajima http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7NFRFDvw5TU&fmt=18 A wistful little chiptune that manages to evoke a lot of powerful feelings in such a short timeframe. The moment when the percussion kicks in is fantastic. '''76. Me and My Little War (Elebits) Composer: Konami Sound Team http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ElSUKQOF3d4&fmt=18 GameBop first nominated this track way back in the first VGMusic Contest, and I've been in love with it ever since. It uses that JENOVA-esque piano backing but completely changes the effect, instead opting for a more relaxed, peaceful sound. '''75. The Moon (Ducktales) Composers: Disney, Capcom http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G_80PQ543rM&fmt=18 One of the catchiest chiptunes ever. I'm convinced anyone that's heard this instantly recognizes it; hell, my mom recognized it because I had this game as a kid! '''74. Sunset Heroes (God Hand) Composer: Masafumi Takada http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b6E_wHYbLH4&fmt=18 A free-wheeling, rollicking good time in a kickass package. Sunset Heroes takes a great melody and some drum beats and guitar parts and puts them all together remarkably well. '''73. Electric Power Building (Breath of Fire 5) Composer: Hitoshi Sakimoto http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1xzf_Ey5th8&fmt=18 I try not to throw around the term 'soundscape' all that much, but here it's definitely appropriate: Sakimoto takes different percussive effects and that awesome electric crackling noise and combines them with a decent melody to make a soundscape that's completely immersive. Why this song never does well in VGMC is beyond me. '''72. Opening Stage (Mega Man X) Composers: Setsuo Yamamoto, Makoto Tomozawa, Yuki Iwai, Yuko Takehara, Toshihiko Horiyama http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u_Ft2niUeCU&fmt=18 I've heard this remade with actual guitars before, and it just loses something in the transition; this is one of those songs that was born to be on the SNES. Awesome melody and 'guitar' riffs make this one a kickass experience. '''71. Beyond the Earth (Pop'n Music 12 Iroha/Beatmania IIDX 12 HAPPY SKY) Composer: Nekomata Master http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oTYueBF6kUw&fmt=18 Another very unique track. It's got some nice... Celtic (?) vibes with some interesting tribal vocals and a modern beat. And it all works. Guess that's why they call him Nekomata MASTER LOL '''70. Dorchadas (Shikkoku no Sharnoth) Composer: Rita http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vYELo6fRAOs&fmt=18 I don't get how this barely got a 5 in Rate the VGMusic. It would be right at home in a Ragnarok Online game with its clapping percussion and accordian backing, and the vocals are great. What's not to love? '''69. Melty Monster Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2) Composer: ...I honestly don't know! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iJP0zTV66j4&fmt=18 This sounds like it's being played by a marching band. IN SPACE. What more could you want? '''68. La Mer (Suikoden IV) Composer: coba http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fc7evTrULxk&fmt=18 More accordion. (At least I think it's accordion!) This song basically does everything right, from the awesome melody to the great chanting at just the right moments to even the selection of instruments. Everything is just great. '''67. Daddy Mulk (The Ninja Warriors) Composer: Nobuyuki Ohnogi http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZvTmTA-JtsQ&fmt=18 Good old Zuntata: making weird, catchy crap for years. Daddy Mulk is the catchiest Zuntata song I've heard; there's a bunch of different versions of it (the LIVE VERSION is the best but is sadly ineligible for this list), and each one still captures the same manic energy. '''66. discolor (Umineko no naku koro ni 5) Composer: zts http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x_2Sso-JoO4&fmt=18 discolor is an incredibly emotional piece; when the string instruments come in it honestly gives me chills. Every bit of this song is basically heartrending and powerful. '''65. Ending (Mega Man X) Composers: Setsuo Yamamoto, Makoto Tomozawa, Yuki Iwai, Yuko Takehara, Toshihiko Horiyama http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zvZYE5WlovM&fmt=18 Speaking of emotional songs, this is yet another powerful piece. Very reflective and conveys being at a crossroads in life. '''64. Farewell to Ballade (Mega Man 10) Composer: III http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sKJPy5YYruY&fmt=18 This is the best song from Mega Man 9 or 10. A strangely melancholy chiptune, again, full of a surprising amount of emotion and catchiness. '''63. The Palm of a Tiny Hand (Clannad) Composer: riya http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dke4iSB80bs&fmt=18 A gorgeous song Angelo recommended to me. Takes the Nagisa theme and adds vocals and reworks the melody a tad, adding extra instrumentation. Another sad yet kinda inspirational song. '''62. Megalith -Agnus Dei- (Ace Combat 4) Composer: Namco Sound Team http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nZ6ABV_Q9qU&fmt=18 Let's break up the SADNESS with some EPIC. My favorite song from an Ace Combat game bucks the trend of other songs in my list by being so over-the-top that it actually works really well. Megalith pretty much redefines epic BY THE SECOND. '''61. Positive force (VVVVVV) Composer: SoulEye http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KOpX7r-CyvY&fmt=18 The entire VVVVVV soundtrack is great. I probably should have put one of the lesser songs from it on the lower half of the list, come to think of it. At any rate, Positive force is catchy blippy goodness. Gotta love that reverb! '''60. Enclosure (Metal Gear Solid 4) Composer: Harry Gregson-Williams, guessing http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_8uyOyGaY2I&fmt=18 Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think this is the first time I've actually put a Metal Gear Solid track on one of these lists. This is a revamped version of an emotional song from MGS1... and it's actually even more emotional here. Very sad. '''59. Title (R-Type (Commodore 64)) Composer: Chris Hulsbeck http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dGqA654iCVo&fmt=18 C64 music doesn't get nearly enough love around these parts. This is an amazing track, and like the best Commodore jamz it uses that wall of sound chiptuneness to great effect. '''58. The Final Showdown...? (Donkey Kong '94) Composer: Taisuke Arai http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rtbKA1WreJY&fmt=18 Ace Game Boy guitar shreddin here. Some people find this track shrill and annoying; I think it's amazing and tense final boss music. To each his own, I suppose. '''57. Armored Armadillo (Mega Man X) Composers: Setsuo Yamamoto, Makoto Tomozawa, Yuki Iwai, Yuko Takehara, Toshihiko Horiyama http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ja5QUTlgZ3Y&fmt=18 A fun, energetic track that manages to be compelling all the way through; when the 0:35 mark kicks in, it's pretty much amazing. Shame this had to go against discolor in Round One. '''56. Sayonara Heaven (beatmania IIDX 14 Gold) Composer: Nekomata Master http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EY33c_1FfNA&fmt=18 Sorry for the weird link. Nekomata Master does it again, creating a world music-esque experience with – I think – bagpipes and pan flute and crap like that. Very cool. '''55. Momentum (Jackie Chan's Action Kung Fu) Composer: Sinkon Kiyoshi http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_SC9RKR1rZU&fmt=18 An outstanding track that really captures the feel of moving and running from danger (hence the name, I suppose). Another underrated song that never did too well in the VGMCs. '''54. Dark World (The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past) Composer: Koji Kondo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgQaK7TGjX4&fmt=18 I honestly and firmly believe this is a better and more memorable theme than the actual 'Zelda main theme.' It's creepy, sinister, and catchy as all hell. '''53. Battle Demon (Wild Arms) Composer: Michiko Naruke http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Lon-Nnuid0&fmt=18 If a battle theme could be a waltz, it would be Battle Demon. It's got a majestic, regal feel to it, perfect for encircling one's enemies. Or something. '''52. Fake Red Shoes (Umineko no naku koro ni 3) Composer: -45 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KZ9D05ll2Rw&fmt=18 On the opposite end of the spectrum from Battle Demon, we have Fake Red Shoes, a song whose entire purpose seems to be to OVERWHELM YOU WITH EPIC. Like Megalith, it actually works out really well: everything is just so crazy and intense that you feel like you're suffocating and being brought along for the ride. '''51. Kingdom of Ixa'taka (Skies of Arcadia) Composers: Yutaka Minobe, Tatsuyuki Maeda http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x5Qdcf6mIJg&fmt=18 Good old tribal percussion. Similar to Sayonara Heaven, Ixa'taka has this world music vibe to it (which I'm also a sucker for) and a stellar melody to boot. '50. Dogs of War (Medal of Honor: European Assault) Composer: Christopher Lennertz http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N7QhQb061lM&fmt=18 A gorgeous, evocative song that manages to capture the time period of World War II. Great stuff here; shame it lost in Round 2. =( '''49. Ni Miedo (Granado Espada) Composer: S.F.A. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wuFKdtvNOp0&fmt=18 A beautifully evocative folksy song. There's all manner of instruments here and they all flow together very well, seguing from one segment to the next. '''48. Potential for anything (VVVVVV) Composer: SoulEye http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MsS4EqP3bG4&fmt=18 My favorite VVVVVV song. When VGMC4 noms rolled around I considered Positive force the better of the two, but time and repeated listens have sided with Potential for anything. '''47. Dire, Dire Docks (Super Mario 64) Composer: Koji Kondo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H1B52TSCl_A&fmt=18 If there's one thing that mitigates the frustration of water levels in games, it's that their music is almost universally good. Dire, Dire Docks is actually a medley of the three different water pieces that play at different parts throughout Mario 64's water courses, though the main tune is the same throughout all of them. '''46. Storm Eagle (Mega Man X) Composers: Setsuo Yamamoto, Makoto Tomozawa, Yuki Iwai, Yuko Takehara, Toshihiko Horiyama http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sayGb0MMS_k&fmt=18 DUN DUN DUNN DA DUN DUN DUN DUNNNN The most hard rock you can possibly cram into a Super Nintendo. Looking back, I'm pretty sure Mega Man X has the most songs from a single game on my list (counting the Umineko chapters as separate), and Storm Eagle is the best of the best. '''45. Staff Credits (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Composers: Kenta Nagata, Hajime Wakai, Toru Minegishi, Koji Kondo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PDR45QMUaqc&fmt=18 Staff Credits takes the title theme from Wind Waker and turns into a five-minute epic that incorporates Zelda's theme and a bevy of emotions. One of the best Zelda tunes (if not the best altogether). '''44. Puzzle (Wild Arms: Alter Code F) Composer: Michiko Naruke http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sHEniRCsAu0&fmt=18 What can I say, I'm a sucker for whistling. Puzzle incorporates a variety of different sounds, but the main instrument is that excellent whistling and that weird kazoo-type instrument that's present in a lot of Wild Arms tracks. '''43. Diving (Waterworld) Composer: Dean Evans http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0H5YoFv09uQ&fmt=18 The little underdog that could from last year's VGMC. Diving is an amazing ambient track that goes a whole five and a half minutes and keeps an amazing level of consistent quality the whole time. '''42. Communication Breakdown (Xenosaga II) Composer: Yuki Kajiura http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QEryKU-JHLE&fmt=18 From the beginning chanting (SAUNA EENA LLAMA whatever) to the haunting and intense melody, Communication Breakdown is constantly interesting and consistently awesome. '''41. Hope (Umineko no naku koro ni 1) Composer: dai http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xOq7ZNTPVug&fmt=18 In many ways Hope is the 'theme' of Umineko – it's certainly recycled in a lot of other tracks (even Endless Nine, believe it or not). Hope is yet another song with a perfect title: it conveys a sense of bliss, relaxation, and, yes, hope for the future. '''40. Staff Roll (Mario Kart 64) Composer: Kenta Nagata http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XYwZT3CvpMw&fmt=18 The very deserving winner of the illustrious Mario VGMusic Contest (aka best Ed Bellis project of all time). A wonderful credits theme that's all about closure and happy endings. '''39. Mining Melancholy (Donkey Kong Country 2) Composer: Dave Wise http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=70jMX8qK7dY&fmt=18 Like most DKC2 songs, Mining Melancholy incorporates environmental effects, in this case industrial-type percussion. When the melody kicks in, and then that weird SNES chanting, it's pretty amazing. '''38. The Price of Freedom (Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII) Composer: Takeharu Ishimoto http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MOJ91H4mraU&fmt=18 An incredibly emotive guitar-centric song. It's repetitive, but who cares? The raw emotions present in the song more than make up for it. '''37. Shadowlord (NieR) Composers: Keiichi Okabe, Kakeru Ishihama, Keigo Hoashi, Takafumi Nishimura http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrV_9GHlpVM&fmt=18 It's not often songs are considered both 'balls-to-the-wall intense' and 'absolutely gorgeous,' but Shadowlord fits both categories. The opening notes are haunting, and from there the song starts this slow progression into what can best be described as 'controlled madness.' '''36. Schala's Theme (Chrono Trigger) Composer: Yasunori Mitsuda http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GCSIH7vsmTY&fmt=18 Remember when I said Time Circuits used to be my favorite CT song? Now this is. Schala's Theme is tragic and heartbreaking, conveying thoughts of loss and a depth that the actual character can't even provide in the game. >_> '''35. Riches in Me (Guilty Gear Isuka) Composers: Yoshihiro Kusano, Tetsuya Ohuchi http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XMICLW5RI0k&fmt=18 It's funny – first impressions are so important in lots of things, and I swear the main reason I love Riches in Me is because of that incredible intro. The rest of the song's great too, but... man. '''34. Strange Memories of Death (Mr. Gimmick!) Composers: Masashi Kageyama, Naohisa Morota http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Knik6QqDJJ0&fmt=18 Speaking of great intros...! The entire Mr. Gimmick soundtrack is pretty incredible, but this song, in all its unused glory, is the crown jewel, a chiptune odyssey of epic proportions. '''33. Shop Music (Jets'n'Guns) Composer: Machinae Supremacy http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SsFNJqMOBuE&fmt=18 Again with excellent soundtracks – I highly recommend the Jets'n'Guns OST to anyone looking for great, catchy, and fun music. Shop Music is the highlight here, featuring MaSu's trademark old-school video game sounds layered with rockin' guitars and synths. '''32. Dread of the Grave (Umineko no naku koro ni 2) Composer: SB YUNE http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tICKoZ18zHk&fmt=18 I've heard people have mixed opinions on Dread of the Grave, but it's one of my favorite Umineko tracks (obviously). That pulsating, driving rhythm is just incredible, and the whole time the song conveys this mixture of desperation and hope. '''31. Main Theme 1 (Albert Odyssey Gaiden) Composer: Naoki Kodaka http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O7wIu0aDk5Q&fmt=18 I was so stoked to see this track actually win a match in VGMC4 (even if it was at the expense of Mutant's Forest). It's a beautiful Eastern-themed track that, as I've said in the past, would fit right at home in, say, Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon. '''30. You're Not Alone! (Final Fantasy IX) Composer: Nobuo Uematsu http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KKAoSY5bhSw&fmt=18 I've always been very moved by this song, and I've never even played the game! One of Uematsu's finest, You're Not Alone is an inspirational (lolol) ride with yet another fitting title. '''29. Everlasting Love (We <3 Katamari) Composer: Alisa http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6mbuCjS0s20&fmt=18 The happiest song ever recorded. Pure bouncy, fun energy, guaranteed to always put a smile on my face. '''28. An Approaching Nightmare (Orchestral) (God Eater) Composer: Go Shiina http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7noMhHLmmJY&fmt=18 First heard this in the recommendation topic and I loved it. One of two versions of An Approaching Nightmare on the God Eater soundtrack, this one is more overtly intense than the acoustic version, using horns and strings and those creepy child-like vocals. '''27. Someone is Always Moving on the Surface (Armored Core: For Answer) Composer: dunno, actually http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iqP5GsvVkBI&fmt=18 Another recommendation. Given past experiences I never would have expected an Armored Core song of all things to end up this high on my list, but it's a beautiful piano-driven track that's absolutely stunning. '''26. Baba Yetu (Civilization IV) Composer: Christopher Tin http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VGr4g_Knw7k&fmt=18 Before there was Diving, before there was Ar tonelico, Baba Yetu was the little underdog in the first VGMC. The word I keep coming back to with Baba Yetu is 'immaculate': it's just insanely well-produced and constructed. '''25. Theme of the Last Time Travel (Professor Layton and the Unwound Future) Composer: Tomohito Nishiura, Layton Grand Caravan Orchestra http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e0aMC5W6vVA&fmt=18 A lively Layton piece with an incredible melody. Some people find the strings in the second half shrill, but I think they work really well; maybe it's their fast pace. '''24. Black Lilliana (Umineko no naku koro ni 2) Composer: U2 Akiyama http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e3ZvuaqK66g&fmt=18 As I've said before, this is what would have played on the rollercoaster in the Killing Joke. A dark – yet insanely catchy – carnival-esque piece. '''23. Chargeman Stage (Mega Man 5) Composer: Capcom Sound Team http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=358aZ-eukTE&fmt=18 My favorite Robot Master theme. Chargeman never gets talked about, like, anywhere, which baffles me; it's such a happy and fun track that rivals and even surpasses the best from Mega Man 2. '''22. Tin Soldiers (Neotokyo) Composer: Ed Harrison http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r3h1MHYC06U&fmt=18 You think this starts out crazy, and then you realize it was only warming up. An eight-minute epic full of fast-paced twists and turns, Tin Soldiers is weird, trippy awesomeness. '''21. Dark Cloud Main Theme (Dark Cloud) Composer: Tomohito Nishiura http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4kBgJ7LQG9s&fmt=18 I loved this song from the moment I heard it. The intro supposedly prepares you for the greatness about to unfold, but YOU HAVE NO IDEA how great it's gonna get. '''20. Wild Wind (Napple Tale: Arsia in Daydream) Composer: Yoko Kanno http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YJArUcJHKfI&fmt=18 If Dark Cloud and Wild Wind happen to meet in the finals of VGMC4 I won't know which one to vote for. >_> They're both amazing. Wild Wind is a gorgeous Yoko Kanno piece that feels like walking through a beautiful forest. '''19. Annul (Neotokyo) Composer: Ed Harrison http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oM6eZJRurFk&fmt=18 Annul is a bit less crazy than Tin Soldiers, but it's still every bit as awesome and strange. It uses strange, reverby singing and a variety of breakbeats to create something wholly and totally unique. '''18. Into the Wilderness (Wild Arms) Composer: Michiko Naruke http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hlv8I4g7TWs&fmt=18 Whistling. Acoustic guitar. A gradual progression from quiet to sweeping and majestic. All good things on their own, but combined? It's a recipe for AMAZING '''17. Hive of the Mantids (Turok 2) Composer: Darren Mitchell http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=81KwNAttQYk&fmt=18 I think this is probably the song that's highest on my list that receives the most hate. Comments include 'this is probably better in-game,' 'the buildup is too long,' and 'nothing happens.' But it's okay. I still love you, Hive of the Mantids, you and your bat**** craziness. '''16. Dream of the Shore Bordering Another World (Chrono Cross) Composer: Yasunori Mitsuda http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=leFTNSTt1MU&fmt=18 I first grew to really appreciate this in VGMC1 after repeated listens. Dream of the Shore isn't as in-your-face as, say, Scars of Time; it's a lot more subtle and chill, with gorgeous instrumentation and that classic Chrono Cross melody. '''15. An Approaching Nightmare (Acoustic) (God Eater) Composer: Go Shiina http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1yOrf6L6mpI&fmt=18 The other version of An Approaching Nightmare. This song just has this otherworldly quality to it that makes it a fresh, new experience every time I go to listen to it (and I've listened to it a lot!). '''14. Happiness of Marionette (Umineko no naku koro ni 3) Composer: dai http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0J5LF2Udf20&fmt=18 I used to compare this song to Dancing Mad due to the organ sound both use and the creepiness both kinda exude. Marionette is certainly a lot, well, happier than Dancing Mad, even if it's still particularly creepy, and the fact that it's able to exude both emotions is amazing. '''13. worldenddominator (Umineko no naku koro ni 2) Composer: zts http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DZrSUvrXRc4&fmt=18 The magnum opus of Episode 2. WED is this sprawling seven-minute techno track that grabs you from the first quiet moments and never lets go the entire time. '''12. In-Game Music (Monty on the Run) Composer: Rob Hubbard http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XpsN14TFy90&fmt=18 The greatest chiptune ever composed. A crazy, fast-paced track that's constantly changing and evolving but never just does stuff for the sake of doing things; every time there's a change the song takes you right on with it. '''11. Tearing up Spacetime (Acid Tetris) Composer: Acid Tetris Sound Team http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=seBJYj9weO8&fmt=18 More techno! There's a lot of strange emotions in Tearing up Spacetime – joy, trepidation, sadness... I get a lot out of this weird little track. '''10. Aria de Mezzo Carattere (Final Fantasy VI) Composer: Nobuo Uematsu http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mGqqnlwr7-4&fmt=18 It's kind of funny how Aria and Aeris's Theme share identical openings, and yet they go and two completely different directions: Aeris's Theme sucks and Aria is my favorite FF song. I love pretty much everything about this: the operatic sadness, the MIDI vocals, the sweeping ending and climax. Pretty much perfect. '''9. “Reset” ~ “Thank You” Version (Okami) Composer: Hiroshi Yamaguchi http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XUI_ugUSgmY&fmt=18 Based on outspoken comments, it seems I'm one of the few voters who actually felt like Reset deserved to win the last VGMC. For one, I love Eastern-influenced music; for another, Reset is just a gorgeous, powerful song full of triumph and even a bit of redemption. '''8. To the West (Aka) Composers: Feel / I've (whatever the hell that means) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=di0bV0RI7JI&fmt=18 Apparently Aka is some kinda HENTAI GAME. You'd never be able to tell based on the quality of this music, which is one of the most soothing, beautiful songs I've ever heard. I listen to this one a lot when I'm anxious or depressed and need to calm down. '''7. Kimera II (G-Darius) Composer: Hisayoshi Ogura http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JMh-jn7GOTY&fmt=18 It's tough to describe Kimera II. It's certainly one of the more unique experiences VGMusic has to offer, and like the Neotokyo songs or Monty on the Run, it's constantly changing and evolving. There's all manner of things in here, from vocals to strange percussion, and it all comes together. '''6. Nagisa ~ Farewell at the Foot of a Hill (Clannad) Composer: Jun Maeda http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u68Qw-NahOY&fmt=18 The opening piano lets you know this is going to be a sad song. When the strings kick in it gets even sadder, and when the beat arrives... man. The second half of the song is even more heartbreaking. All this, and I'm sure it's even worse in-game! '''5. Stickerbush Symphony (Donkey Kong Country 2) Composer: Dave Wise http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1IDudDgfcgQ&fmt=18 A former #1 has fallen to #5. That doesn't mean it's any less of an amazing song, though – Stickerbush (note the absence of the second 'R') is more than just an ambient piece. I've played this for friends before and they had no idea it was actually from a Super Nintendo game. Everything about Stickerbush is top-notch. '''4. Sky Tower (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon) Composers: Arata Iiyoshi, Atsuhiro Ishizuna http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tKMWMS7O50g&fmt=18 Some songs just make you want to go on an adventure, and Sky Tower is one of them. The melody is excellent and the way it progresses keeps you interested all the way throughout. Best part is (obviously for me) the BREAKDOWN and subsequent jump back into the main song. '''3. Awakening ~Nurburgring Suite~ (Enthusia: Professional Racing) Composer: Masanori Akita http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hDXpjtRBWTk&fmt=18 Coming in at #3 is THE SUITE, the nine-minute-plus epic from a game called 'Enthusia: Professional Racing.' Weird. Awakening seems to cover the gamut of instruments and feelings; when the guitar kicks in towards the end it's flat-out amazing. I've heard some people (looking at you, Leon) say that nothing happens in THE SUITE, but I disagree: everything happens in THE SUITE. '''2. Scars of Time (Chrono Cross) Composer: Yasunori Mitsuda http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M-h-n43xOqg&fmt=18 Last year's #1 and, pound for pound, probably the best overall video game song ever. Both the opening notes and the bulk of the song are hauntingly beautiful (and deceptively catchy!). The sheer emotion present in Scars can overwhelm serial murderers, grizzled war veterans, and nerds who live on the internet. All at once. God bless you, Scars of Time. '''1. Barbatos (Tales of Destiny 2) Composers: Motoi Sakuraba, Shinji Tamura http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4x7x9CQc8LA&fmt=18 A grunge rock-type track, Barbatos is notable for being completely and utterly epic. The song runs the gamut of emotions, from desperation and sadness to pure, unadulterated bliss. Barbatos for VGMC5! And that's it for my list. Hope you enjoyed – see you next year! hey guys wasn't that hilarious anyway uhh yeah '''1. dreamenddischarger (Umineko no naku koro ni 4) Composer: zts http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KIw00PdTVZM&fmt=18 I did not expect to have dreamenddischarger as my number one song. Before I relistened, it was number three, and it wasn't even on last year's list. Maybe it's bias from reading Umineko (I too am human), but I think the main appeal of dreamend for me is its energy. From the moment the song starts you're held in its grasp, and it takes you on this powerful (in more ways than one) odyssey of hope, desperation, and believing in yourself. Congrats, dreamend. And that's it for my list. Hope you enjoyed – see you next year! Category:User Projects